While there are many anti-hijacking and theft prevention devices available for motor vehicles today, none function in the novel way of my invention and provide both anti-hijacking protection and theft prevention. As the number of vehicle thefts increase each year, many vehicle owners have sought ways to protect their automobiles, motorcycles, etc. The most common theft prevention devices on the market today include a horn, siren, or other audible signal which sounds when the perpetrator breaks a window, forcibly opens a door, or lifts the vehicle while connecting it to a tow truck. These systems can be further modified to include devices that disable the ignition system or completely cut off the fuel supply. With those modifications, the vehicle is rendered inoperable. Some theft prevention systems even include a radio sending unit that sends a signal to a receiving device in the possession of the vehicle owner, the signal being sent when a perpetrator is attempting to steal the vehicle.
Most of the systems available today are ineffective in preventing or deterring vehicle hijacking. Hijacking occurs when a perpetrator approaches the vehicle owner or operator as the owner or operator is entering the vehicle or is in the vehicle with the engine running but the vehicle stopped. If the engine is running the owner or operator must turn off the ignition before leaving the vehicle. If this is not possible at the time of hijacking, the owner or operator must energize the unit with the remote control after leaving the vehicle. The perpetrator will forcibly acquire the keys from the owner or operator and thus be allowed to enter and start the vehicle in the normal manner or will simply force the owner or operator to give up possession of the running vehicle. The owner or operator must energize the anti-theft unit with the remote control after giving up possession of the vehicle. Because most common alarm systems are disabled with a transmitter attached to the key chain or when the vehicle door is opened with a key or when the ignition key is placed within the ignition switch, these alarm systems are ineffective at preventing or hindering vehicle hijacking. Even those systems having remote transmitters often require the engine to be turned off before the alarm can be used.
The present invention effectively deters both vehicle theft and vehicle hijacking in a novel way. It is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-hijacking theft prevention device that effectively disables the utility of a vehicle thus rendering the vehicle useless to the perpetrator. The device deters both vehicle hijacking as well as theft. It is a further object to provide such a device that the owner or operator will find easy to operate while effectively preventing vehicle hijacking and theft. It is yet a further object to provide such a device that can be used on any vehicle, provided the vehicle's engine uses some type of fuel. It is yet a further objective to provide such a device that is safe for all persons in the vicinity of the stolen vehicle, including the perpetrator, in that the vehicle will not become completely disabled in traffic.